Muffet' Favorite Customer (Undertale One-Shot)
by KingChaotixX7
Summary: Muffet' always had a productive business, but what happens when Her most common customer steps into her life and lends a hand? (OCxMuffet)


Ever since monsters came up to the surface a year ago, things have been a little bit difficult having them get integrated into human society. It's been tough, but manageable. I've seen a large number of unique monsters, but there was one that always caught my attention. Her name was Muffet, and she was in charge of the local spider bakery in my town. While some people kind of had a fear of insects, spiders never really bothered me when I was a kid. In fact, I've always had kind of a fascination with bugs.

My name's Alex and I'm a local construction worker. I was one of Muffet's very first customers when she opened up in my town. It wasn't too long until I became a regular at her restaurant, visiting her place almost every day. The spiders really took a liking to me, and so did her pet. He tried to scare me at first as a way to warn people to not hurt Muffet, but he was soon scared of me when I barely even flinched at him, freaking out the half-muffin, and half-spider monster. I think his owner was the most shocked as she never met someone who wasn't even a little bit afraid of her pet. That small instance was actually how we really met each other, remembering that she caught a few quick glances to figure out that I was her best customer. On some occasions, I made it a habit to bring some candy for Muffet, her pet, and her spiders some candy for them all to enjoy. There were even times when I didn't even order anything and just wanted to stop by and visit her. Even when I didn't buy anything, she still enjoyed my presence as I usually gave off a friendly vibe to everybody in the restaurant.

Today was Friday, and my shift had finally ended for the day. Knowing that meant I was free to leave, I rushed over to Muffet's place, hoping to get some of her delicious treats.

"Hi, and welcome to… Oh! Hello, Alex! It's so nice to see you!" Muffet said in a jolly tone as I walked in.

"Hey, Muffet. Nice to see you. How's your day going?" I asked, making her smile turn into a slight frown.

"Not so good… Business has kind of been going down a bit recently, sweetie. If this keeps up, we may have to close the shop…"

"WHAT?! NO!" I gasped, surprising Muffet and her pet as I panicked.

If Muffet ended up shutting down her shop, that meant that I probably wouldn't ever see her again! I had to think of something and fast!

"What if I did some advertising around town? You know, handed out some flyers, give out some samples, and invite some friends. Would that help by any chance?"

"You would really do that for us?' Muffet asked with twinkles in her eyes.

"Well, yeah. Of course I would. One, I always enjoy coming down here to eat since the food so damn good and I'd really hate having to find a new place to grab a bite. And two, you guys have been really good to me since I first started eating here, so I'd really be upset to see you, your pet, and all of your little friends gone." I said as I placed a hand on Muffet's left shoulder as she blushed with a smile.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She rapidly said to me in both joy and quick succession as she pulled me with her six arms into a death hug.

Even though she was a foot smaller than me, she was still crazy strong. Makes me glad that I'm never on her bad side.

And so, for the past few weeks, I've been working over at Muffet's bakery part-time after work, helping out as best as I can by making flyers to hand out, convincing my friends to help out, as well as eat there to support the business, and gave out as many free samples and vouchers for free dessert. It wasn't long before her place started getting even more business than ever as I saw Muffet's place totally packed. Sometimes Muffet was even willing to teach me to help her make food for the customers. I've been noticing a change in her attitude, though. During these few weeks, Muffet has been getting really close to me during our cooking sessions. Especially when I'm baking. Sometimes Muffet kind of brushes herself against me when I'm at the register. Other times, she just triple-punches me with all three arms when no one's looking, leaving me with a dead arm. Quite honestly, I can't even figure out what's going on in that spider's head.

About a month later, I walk into Muffet's shop to see a peculiar sight. Someone was giving Muffet lip about the service, and by the look of it, he was quite hammered as well.

"Sir, please. You're causing an unnecessary scene." Muffet said with a straight face as she tried to calm the drunk down.

"I don't care! I don't need some stupid bug telling me what to do! If I want food, then you and the rest of these little bastards better give me food!" He yelled making some of the customers uncomfortable.

I really didn't like the fact that he just called my friend a stupid bug, and even less so that he insulted the rest of her little friends, too. But what he did next was what really set me off. I immediately lost it when he swung his palm and connected it to Muffet's cheek, slapping her and making her drop all of the food that she had as she fell to the ground. Getting up, it looked like he was about to take advantage of her in the middle of the shop until I charged in.

" **YOU ASSHOLE!** " I roared.

Before he could even react in his drunken stupor, I sent a punch to his lower jaw, effectively knocking him out cold before the crowd and spiders cheered for me as I grabbed him by the shirt and threw his worthless ass out on the street. Thankfully, there were a few cops nearby as I got a chance to explain what had transpired before they picked him up and threw him into the car while I walked back in to help Muffet.

"Muffet! Are you ok?" I asked as I helped her up.

Muffet only smiled at me as I helped her up before she threw her upper arms around my head before kissing me on the lips, surprising me before she quickly pulled away and ran back into the kitchen. Trying to process what just happened, I proceeded to walk out before noticing that I had a note in my pocket.

" _Meet me back at 10:00 P.M. during closing time. X.O.X.O._ " The note said.

I could take a wild guess that Muffet was the one that slipped it into my pocket before running off. I could only pray that I'd get clear answers on her behavior if I went tonight. As well as where that kiss came from.

Hours after my shift had ended, I got ready and left my house to arrive at Muffet's at closing time. I didn't see the head baker anywhere, but all of her worker spiders were busy cleaning up the place and counting the money. Knocking on the door, I noticed that one of the little guys hopped onto the door handle and pulled it open before motioning me to follow him as he raised a sign saying 'Muffet has been waiting for you' before stopping and pointing at a door with a staircase that probably led to her home upstairs.

"Hello? Muffet? You here?" I called out as I arrived.

I was met with no response until I noticed a spider crawling down with an arrow saying ' It's open' pointing to a pink door with a spider web on it spelling out 'Muffet's Room' on it.

" _Duh…_ " I mentally groaned as I face palmed myself.

Walking through the door and closing it, I turned around to see a sight that left me at a loss for words. Muffet was lying in her bed naked with only stockings on her legs while the rest of her body was covered in various treats as well. Her nipples were covered in vanilla ice cream that was only recently placed there as well as a slice of chocolate cake that had whipped cream formed around it in the shape of a heart. Finally, near her pussy, she had whipped cream topped off with a strawberry while it was slowly melting. I looked up at the head of the bed to see that Muffet had let her hair down, revealing that it was going down as far as her lower back. She was looking at me with all of her eyes with lustful intent, making me blush immensely.

"Muffet… What is all of this?" I said as I tried to understand what was going on.

"Just a little present for my _favorite customer_." She said the last part in a more sultry voice.

I was about to take off my things until I noticed that her spiders were already helping with that by taking off my jacket, shirt, and t-shirt, leaving me topless with my jeans to reveal my slightly muscular physique. Muffet only licked her lips and waved one of her arms, beckoning me over as I felt like I was in a state of mass hypnosis. My entire body was drawn to her as she pulled me in for a kiss while being mindful of the treats on her body. The kiss lasted for a few minutes as we had tongues battling for dominance against one another. Once again, Muffet proved herself to be the stronger one between us as she beat me and started exploring my mouth. What caught me off guard next was the fact that she bit me on the neck, forcing me to jerk back in pain and hold the area of my neck where I was bit.

"Just relax, Alex~" Muffet said to me in a calm tone.

I was about to ask her why she did that to me until I noticed that my whole body started to feel kind of weird. I couldn't keep my thoughts together as my entire body felt like it was turning into an oven.

"Don't worry, Alex. It's a special type of bite that I mixed in with my magic. It's called Lust Poison. It's something that I've been wanting use with you for a while. Just let the magic do its work." She giggled with a small smile.

Hearing that, I should've expected Muffet to pull some kind of trick like this. I never really thought badly of her, but I always knew after I met her that she could be a little sneaky with others. My sexual instincts were kicked into overdrive as I started devouring the ice cream that was on her nipples, inciting a few moans of pleasure as she grabbed onto the blanket and bedpost tightly as I began sliding my tongue down across her body and leaving a trail of both sweat on saliva. My trail had ended when I had finally reached Muffet's nether regions and started lapping up the whipped cream that was mixed in with her juices and eating the strawberry that was left on top, making me slightly bite her clit by accident and making her body arch back in both pain and pleasure as she gave off an even louder moan than before, begging for me to continue eating her out.

Muffet wasn't to keep herself under control as she grabbed my head with four of her arms to try and force my mouth deeper into her snatch to feel more of my tongue. Without warning, Muffet made a very loud and extended moan as she finally reached her orgasm, splashing my face with her fluids while I greedily drank up as much as I could like a man who was lost in a desert for days on end. The poison was probably still in effect as my mind was still cloudy from it. Sitting up, Muffet scanned my body with her five eyes and looked at my pants to see the growing bulge underneath, giving me nervous look as she licked her lips with a devious smirk crawling onto her face.

"Don't worry, dearie~ I think it's about time you had some attention as well." Muffet giggled before unzipping my pants.

I wasn't really able to do much about it since my thoughts were still hazy. Even if I wanted to speak up, it was already too late as she saw my 10-inch member and started licking the shaft, sending a jolt of pleasure up my spine.

"Jesus, Muffet… Were you always so good at this?" I asked between breaths.

Muffet only responded by increasing the force and pace that she was putting into the treatment that she was giving me at the moment, earning more grunts of pleasure from me as she was staring at me intently with those dark purple orbs of hers. It was only a brief few minutes before she gulped down my member and started deep throating me, making my breathing even more ragged than it was before as I was trying to keep myself from reaching my nearing peak. Several minutes later, I was incapable of stopping myself as I climaxed into her mouth without warning. I expected her to glare at me, but instead, she just swallowed all of my seed in one gulp before licking her lips, making my length grow back almost immediately.

"I must say, dearie… I didn't expect you to have this much energy left! Now then… I think it's time for the main course…" Muffet said laying back and guiding my cock to her eager, dripping folds.

"Muffet, hold on. Before we go any further with this, I want to know why you're doing this. Right now, part of me is just acting on instinct but what's left of my common sense wants answers right now." I said stopping her before we got too far.

"I guess I've been a little too vague with my reasons, huh? Well, the main reason why I'm doing this is because I love you, Alex." She said holding her left arms and looking away from me with a blush on her face.

"So, the shoving and hitting was…?" I asked slowly as I was starting to piece it all together.

"At first, I just thought that you were one of my best customers. Just a regular guy making his orders and being friendly. But… Over time…when you started being so kind to my spiders and my pet and started bringing us treats, I was feeling something. After you started helping out more around the restaurant, whenever I was around you, I felt like my heart was going to burst. I kept feeling like my insides were doing somersaults whenever I was thinking about you. To care for me… To hold me in your strong embrace… To kiss me…"

"Muffet…"

"I wanted you to really notice me, so I decided to help you make the first move by giving you a few gentle nudges. But when you didn't seem like you cared, I began to get a little upset and give you some not-so-gentle nudges. Sorry about that…" She told me in embarrassment as she played with her fingers.

"Ah. No worries." I only smiled at that last part as I gave her a small head rub.

"When even that wasn't working, one of my spiders started telling me about a way to be more direct. Although, part of me was beginning to question whether what I felt for you was either love or just lust. That was also earlier today when you saved me from that drunken brute that was in my shop. Seeing that, I couldn't deny it anymore. I was truly in love with you. Knowing this, I finally chose to make the first move and show you my true feelings."

Hearing the entirety of her detailed confession, my emotions felt like they were in a complete tornado of confusion. Knowing all of this, I had to come clean about how I really felt about her as well.

"Muffet… I think I can honestly say without a doubt in my mind, that I feel like the happiest man alive to know that you love me just as much as I love you. I wasn't really sure if you would've been interested in a guy like me, but after all of that I truly take solace knowing that my feelings for you aren't one-sided." I smiled while I was seeing small tears streaming down her face as she looked down at the bed.

" _Oh man… Did I just say something wrong?_ " I thought as I saw her crying.

"ALEX!" Muffet cried before lunging at me and kissing me deeply with a smile gracing her lips as the tears were still flowing from her eyes.

I was really surprised when she just jumped at me, but I soon easing into it as our kiss started to get messier until she fell back onto the bed and used her lower arms to spread her lower lips.

"Please, Alex… I want you inside me…" Muffet said to me with a half-lidded gaze.

"Muffet, you know that once we do this, there's no going back. You sure about this?" I asked to make sure that she was ready.

"Yes, Alex. I'm sure. I want you to be the one to take my virginity because I love you. If I'm going to take such a big step in my life, then I want it to be with you. Take me…" Mufet said to me in a wanting tone.

As I guided my member to her lower lips and went forward into her pussy before hitting a wall, Muffet nodded, making me give a quick thrust that destroyed her virgin wall and made blood leak out as she grabbed onto me tightly, making me stop for a little bit.

"You ok? I asked with concern evident in my voice.

"I'm fine. You can go ahead now…" Muffet said with a small smile.

I slowly proceeded to move my hips back and forth, Muffet's small moans were clear enough that I was doing good. I did my best not to do anything rash as I picked up my speed, making her smile a bit as she still had small tears in her eyes from the earlier pain.

"Please… Move faster…" Muffet pleaded with me.

Not wanting to keep a lady waiting, I did just as she asked and increased my pace even further. I grabbed her breasts as she was enjoying the treatment I was giving her, pinching her nipples and giving her small shocks of pleasure as her breathing became a bit heavier. Muffet was no slouch in her movements as she lifted herself up and made us switch positions, making herself ride on top of me as I felt my cock hit the entrance to her womb. Muffet was going even faster than before as I felt her shivering. Her moans become more and more vocal each passing minute as she was nearing her climax.

"Alex! I'm getting close!" Muffet said between breaths.

"Me too! I think I'm going to cum!" I said with my pleasure nearing its end.

"Cum inside me, Alex! I want you to fill me up with your hot, sticky seed!" She said grabbing my back and pulling herself up.

Muffet was unable to keep herself away from me as she pressed her lips against mine once more just as we had climaxed, drenching my crotch in her love juices as I painted her inner walls with my semen. The two of us moaned in each other's mouths as the sudden rush of pleasure would've been enough to make us scream for the neighbors to hear. I was feeling both pleasure and pain at the same time as Muffet's arms were leaving claw marks all over my back. As we both managed to relax, Muffet released her grasp on me to see blood on her nails, looking away from me as she realized the damage she did.

"You ok?" I asked her.

She didn't even say a word to me. I noticed that there was a mirror nearby, making me notice that her claws were a lot sharper than I thought as I saw the large claw marks on my back. I placed my hand on her head as she looked at me with even more tears in her eyes believing that she did something terrible.

"Don't worry about it too much. Ok, Muffy?" I said to her as I had just thought up the pet name for her.

I could see the relief in her eyes as she hugged me and saying, 'I'm sorry' over and over again while I rubbed her head. Things were definitely going to change a lot after today.

About a month later, Muffet and I soon became an item as she offered me both a paying part-time position and a partnership in her business. I was more than happy to accept since it meant that I could stay with her. As the day ended for us once more with the last of the customers leaving, Muffet only wrapped her arms around me as she gave me a lustful glare. I could already tell where things were going as she started whispering into my ear.

"Now that everyone's gone… What do you think about putting in a little 'over time'?"

* * *

 **This was actually my first attempt at a one shot story. Leave a review and let me know how I did.**


End file.
